simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Koń
left Koń – zwierzę, które pojawia się w The Sims 3: Zwierzaki. W poprzednich wersjach gry konie były popularne jako dodatki zmodifykowane, stworzone przez graczy. Simologia Konie mają sześć potrzeb: * Głód: spełniane przez jedzenie siana, nasion lub produktów spożywczych oraz lizanie słonej lizawki * Treningi: spełniane poprzez ćwiczenia konia * Pragnienie (z wyjątkiem źrebiąt) * Towarzystwo * Energia * Pęcherz Podobnie jak u Simów, osobowość konia ustalają cechy charakteru. Umiejętności Konie mogą się uczyć dwóch umiejętności: skoków i wyścigów. Umożliwia to branie udziału w konkursach. Sim z umiejętnością jeździectwa może wykorzystywać konia jako transport, chociaż konie mogą swobodnie zwalić z siebie i kopać swoich właścicieli. Dzikie konie thumb|left|300px|Dzikie konie nad rzeczką Dzikie konie mogą pojawiać się w każdym otoczeniu, oprócz miejsc egzotycznych takich jak Champs Les Sims, Shang Simla czy Al Simhara. Galopują one wokół okolicy, zazwyczaj w jednym otoczeniu znajduje się około 4-5 dzikich koni. Są bardzo łatwe do znalezienia, jeśli gracz dobrze się rozgląda. Dzikie konie można najczęściej znaleźć przy miejscach połowów. W celu zaadoptowania dzikiego konia Sim musi mieć ósmy poziom jeździectwa. Dzikie konie są płochliwe i czasami uciekają przed Simami. Można użyć zwierzaka, by zbudować silną więź pomiędzy nim a dzikim koniem. Opieka nad dzikim koniem obejmuje karmienie go oraz pieszczoty. Ta praca będzie się opłacać, gdy pojawi się możliwość dodania konia do rodziny. Dzikie konie mogą posiadać źrebięta razem z innymi, zwykłymi końmi. Sim może jeździć na dzikim koniu, gdy ma bardzo dobry związek z nim. Ciekawostki * W rzeczywistości konie mają cztery chody naturalne (stęp, kłus, galop i cwał), ale w grze zostały przedstawione trzy najwolniejsze chody (stęp, kłus i galop). * Z powodu błedu w tłumaczeniu galop naprawde jest cwałem . Galop po angielsku to canter * Stara klacz z dorosłym ogierem może mieć młode. * konie z 10 poziomem galopu są szybkie jak samochód . Na prawde * Nazwa nowego miasta z The Sims 3: Zwierzaki – Appaloosa Plains - pochodzi od rasy konia Appaloosa. * Jak na razie koń jest największym ze wszystkich zwierząt z serii The Sims. * Dzikiemu koniowi i Simowi łatwiej jest się zaprzyjaźnić, gdy Sim ma wysoki poziom umiejętności opieki nad końmi. * Konie mają dostęp do wszystkich interakcji z psami i kotami z wyjątkiem romantycznych. * Dzikie konie mają świetnie wytrenowaną umiejętność "wyścigi", a "skoki" są zwykle na bardzo niskim poziomie. * Kiedy przygarniemy dzikiego konia, na jego miejsce pojawia się nowy dziko żyjący koń. Tak samo się dzieje, kiedy jeden umiera. * Dzikiego konia można przeganiać za pomocą gnoma, którego możemy znaleźć w trybie kupowania. * Niektóre dzikie konie wyglądają jak konie Przewalskiego. * Konie z cechą „Zwinny” są doskonałymi skoczkami. Konie z cechą „Szybki” są najlepsze w wyścigach konnych. * Dzikie konie nie występują w Brigdeport. Tak jak szopy i jelenie. * W Brigdeport nie da sie adoptowac konia. Aby go zdobyc trzeba go stworzyc lub kupic w OJ * Adoptowane lub osierocone źrebięta będą miały negatywny nastrójnik " tęskni za matką" . Aby źrebak już go nie miał musi mieć dobre relacje z simem , z którym mieszka. * Tak jak w rzeczywistości simowie mogą mieć specjalne stroje do jazdy konnej czyli buty,bryczesy,kurteczki jeździeckie i toczki. Galeria Duch konia.jpg|Duch źrebaka|link=http://pl.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Ko%C5%84 Horsepic1.jpg|Koń w edytorze|link=http://pl.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Ko%C5%84 Pjazd przywożący Konie.jpg The sims 3 horse 3.JPG Simka przytulająca konia.jpg|Simka przytulająca konia Dziki koń nocą.jpg|Dziki koń nocą Screenshot-773lll.jpg|Jednorożec Reaper on Horse.JPG Sim riding horse as a transport.jpg The sims 3 Cat & Horse.JPG HorseRide.png Porszia.jpg|Koń pije wodę. K,NjM4MTIwMTYsNDYyMDQwNjM=,f,455230 The Sims 3 Pets Trai medium.jpg K,NjM4MTIwMTYsNDYyMDQwNjM=,f,943758 The sims 3 horse 2 medium.jpg K,NjM4MTIwMTYsNDYyMDQwNjM=,f,51294 Horses TS3 medium.jpg screen_sims_3_pets_3_medium.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz na koniu!!!!! The_Sims_3_Pets_Trai_medium.jpg|Zrzędliwy konik! Screenshot-342.jpg|Koń w dziczy Screenshot-330.jpg Screenshot-178.jpg|Trening skoków Screenshot-255.jpg Screenshot-303.jpg|Kobieta i jej klacz 87r55320m84.jpg|Dzikie konie ry346v6uhj67.jpg|Sim czeszący źrebaka Sim na koniu79869.jpg|Sim z pozie heroicznej Screenshot-704.jpg|Simka siedząca na koniu Dumna klacz.jpg Screenshot-752.jpg Screenshot-248.jpg|Dziki koń w Appaloosa Plains en:Horse fr:Cheval Kategoria:Rasy zwierząt ! Kategoria:Zwierzęta z The Sims 3: Zwierzaki